Heartbeat
by Pookyilicous
Summary: For a songfic contest Characters don't belong to me : but damn Wouldn't I make the show cool if they did belong to me


**This is for XTimeGirlX, I hope you like it hun **

**Please read and Review **

**  
Love you xx

* * *

**

_**another summer,  
another **__**vacation**__** is over  
it's September now with the sun and the smell of the clover.  
Down by the gate we sit and we watch all our **__**friends**__** go by  
and pretend we don't hear the bell that **__**rings**__** through the summer sky.  
**_

Alex sat in the church graveyard staring out in to the gardens; the air was dead. She sighed and strode to the gate where Gene was standing.

"Gene?" she stammered softly  
"What ya want bolls?"  
"I just wanted to say that I am sorry that I lied to you, I want to say that everything I said just then was a lie" his face was serious  
"Don't lie to me Bolls, I'm not believing that you just said all that and now taking it back, just because I stormed off."

Alex frowned and started walking away; towards home when she heard his voice call out softly.

"Is that all you can do, walk away, just like everyone else, all my friends left because I'd shot you and you're going as well."  
"I don't want to leave you Gene, but I just know that what I just told you will change my relationship with you forever."

"What if... if I don't mind it changing" Alex stood there dumbstruck.

_**I was happy with the **__**kisses**__** she gave me.  
It's just that happy was all she made me  
happy that was until I saw you.  
**_

"You slept with Jeanette, didn't you?" jealously obvious in her eyes. "Why do you care?" he said spitefully "It's my personal li..."

"Because I love you..." Alex's jealously had taken over again, the air catching in her throat. There was a creek and a light breeze as Gene moved past her, towards the gate; his coat swishing in the wind.

"Shit." Her shoulders slumped and she hugged herself tightly as her hero, walked away.

_**heartbeat, heartbeat  
what do you bear me now  
you hurt me, desert me  
in my darkest hour  
heartbeat, heartbeat**_

_**why do you keep me here**_

Alex's tears tore down her pale cheeks; she stood there next to the man she loved. Had he just admitted he wanted to be with her. The tears were a kind of mixture, confusion over whether she should believe the words. Her heart ached because she just felt so lost, she hadn't prepared herself for this. This is not how she imagined it happening, she hadn't wanted it to happen because getting back to Molly was more important. However, she came back to the 1980's again and she had to face Gene Hunt.

_  
__**how could I help but admire her **__**beauty**__**  
standing on the line between desire and duty  
heartbeat, heartbeat  
It'll end in tears  
**_

I'd fallen invariably in love with my DI, Alex Drake was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. But his duty had always come first, even over his wife. Since meeting Alex, he had fought again his desires and at first they had been desires. No one could say that Alex Drake was not attractive, except if you were a poof that is.

_**I need a lover when **__**love's**__** such a dangerous place to be  
if we were meant for each other then why don't you answer me  
don't keep me waiting  
you know that I long to be by your side  
we could even be together - tonight  
**_

"Gene?" her breath caught, in her throat and it was as if her heart was squeezing her airway tightly. He turned to her but didn't answer; just stared at her for a few minutes before taking a step forwards, wiping away a tear that had fallen.

"Why now Alex?" he said slowly, almost if it caused him physical pain to say her name.

"Because before I had to get back to Molly, But there's no hope now" frowning she took a step away from him. Her head hanging "I should of said before, but..." she let out a sob "I was s...scared," she fell into him and he shielded her with his strong arms.

"Bolly, I ain't gonna hurt you!"

"HE... said that before... before he left me alone" He squeezed her tightly.

"Bolly let me tell you now, and you know me to be a man of my word that I will never try and hurt you."

She turned to face him and he smiled gently at her.

_**I was happy with the kisses she gave me  
but now nothing on earth can save me  
why should I care  
I can't have you  
heartbeat, heartbeat**_

I stood there rooted to the spot, she looked gorgeous and her kisses set my heart on fire. But I never deserved her, never did I deserve her kisses or her love, but I had it. No one is going to take her from me, If I couldn't have her I would die a thousand deaths. No one can save me now I'm hooked, she chose a fish to catch and I'm happy to be that fish, "One lucky fish, I guess" _one lucky son of a bitch for getting her;_ he smiled happily.

"What did you say Gene?"

"Nothing Bolls,"

Another smile between the two, "Nothing at all, Lady Hunt" he ducked as she went to hit his arm playfully.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading I hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review**

**XD**

**xx**


End file.
